


Yearning

by the_lazy_resi



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Desire, F/F, Unrequited Love, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lazy_resi/pseuds/the_lazy_resi
Summary: This little drabble I had in storage on my laptop, maybe you like it... ;) Jane's pov





	

You've got more then you deserve already, you have her as your friend. Beautiful and bright shining like an inextinguishable star in the firmament, and yet you want more, NO correction...you have to have more. You have to have more Maura, more of her love, you want it all, you - her and a long, loving life together. If only you had the courage... If only you, the big badass Detective, had the nerve and courage...

And now Christmas is near, with only two weeks to go...

You want so badly to have her in your arms, in your bed (you know she's settled in your heart and head to stay already) and make love to her with the approaching of every dawning day.

So you yearn and you smolder of unrequited love, day in..day out.

Her love would set you on fire, like a bonfire on the fourth of July, firework would rain in your heart and soul. if only...

 

###


End file.
